All my loving, a Beatles fanfiction
by Beatlesfan93
Summary: When Jenny Davies moves to Liverpool, she quickly befriends her new neighbour Paul. When he introduce her to his friends, Jenny falls head over heels with the mysterious and rebellious John.
1. The boy next door

Hi guys! This is my first fan fiction ever! I love The Beatles, and I love writing stories, so I thought I'd give it a go. I'm a Norwegian, but I don't think many people here would be able to read my stories if I wrote them in Norwegian. Therefore I decided to do them in English. I figured it would be a good way to improve my language skills. Just keep in mind that I am no native speaker, and that I probably do a lot of stupid grammar mistakes. I guess the first chapter is a bit short. I have pretty much the whole story figured out,and I'm planning on making the following chapters longer.

Please review and tell me what you think!

Like every other person around here, I do NOT own The Beatles...

* * *

Chapter 1 - The boy next door

**Liverpool, September 1957**

A loud knocking on the front door drew my attention away from my task of unpacking several cardboard boxes containing just about all my personal belongings. I ran quickly down the stairs, and opened the door. A tall, dark haired boy stood outside. He was around my age, maybe a year older, it was hard to tell.

"Hello." I smiled to him. The boy continued looking at me. I raised an eyebrow. "May I help you with something?"

"Oh. I.. I just came over to introduce myself." he stuttered. "I live in the house next door." He pointed to the house to the left of the one I had just moved into.

I reached out my hand. "I'm Jenny Davies." He shook it. "Paul McCartney," he said.

"It's nice to meet you Paul. How old are you?" "I'm fifteen." I smiled. "Me too!" I said enthusiastically.

"Where are you from Jenny?" "London. My father got a job here in Liverpool, that's why we moved."

Paul smiled. "Well, welcome." he said. Suddenly, a loud voice interrupted. "Jenny, who are you talking too?" My sister Frances showed up right behind me. She looked interested at Paul. "Paul, this is my sister Frances."

Paul reached out his hand again. "It's nice to meet you." he said polite.

Frances smiled at him, turned around and went back into the house, and yelled to my mum: "Mum! I can't believe it. We haven't lived here for one bloody day yet, and Jenny is already talking to a really sweet guy. It's so bloody unfair!"

I could feel my cheeks turn red, and noticed that Paul looked a bit embarrassed too, just as my mother told Frances to mind her language. Only moments later, my mum showed up, wearing a flower printed dress, carrying an empty cardboard box. She looked curious at Paul.

"Hello there. I'm Martha Davies." Paul shook her hand and smiled. "It's nice to meet you Mrs. Davies. I'm Paul McCartney. I live in number 20."

"It's nice to meet you too. Well, I see that you two are getting to know each other. I won't interrupt." she smiled again, sent me a long gaze with her eyebrows raised, as if to say: "Frances was right. He _is_ handsome" and went back into the living room.

"I'm sorry about that." I said to Paul. He laughed a bit. "No worries. I like your family. How old is your sister?" " She is almost eighteen. And I'm telling you, you better watch out. I'm pretty sure Frances has fancied every single guy in London. And as soon as she has found someone, she won't let the poor fellow go easily. You better warn all your friends about the new girl from London. You don't happen to have an older brother? Because I'm pretty sure he would be a target."

Paul laughed again. "No older brother." he said. "Just a younger. Mike. He is only thirteen, so I guess he is a bit young for her." "I guess so. I…"

I was interrupted by the loud sound of something smashing to the ground, and the noise of glass shattering. "OH FUCK!" I could hear Frances yell from the kitchen. I had a bad feeling this might be about the box containing our great-grandmother's crystal glasses, which had been standing on the kitchen counter not long ago.

"Frances Amelia Davies, what have you DONE!" my mother screamed. I sighed. "I can't take this any more. I got to get away from here." Paul looked at me. "Care to go for a walk?" he said. "I could show you around?" I nodded, and grabbed my coat. "I would love to," I said, and closed the front door safely behind me.


	2. Family matters

Hello guys!

Thank you for the reviews! I really appreciate them!

I followed your advices about separating the text to make it easier to read. I changed it on the previous chapter too.

Here is chapter 2. Paul doesn't have a very big role in this one; it evolves mainly around Jenny and her family. I figured it would be nice to let you know a bit about her family too. Consider it as background information. Please, let me know what you think!

Surprise, surprise: I do not own the Beatles…

* * *

Chapter 2 – Family matters

Paul and I talked a lot on our little walk around the neighbourhood. He told me about school, his friends and the band he had recently joined, called "The Quarrymen". I told him a bit about my old life back in London, and how nervous I had been about moving to Liverpool. I had been so upset when my father only two months ago announced that we were moving. For me, the worst part about it was that no matter how much I screamed or slammed the doors; there was nothing I could do. I told Paul all this and he listened. It felt a bit strange to tell all this to a boy I just met half an hour ago, but somehow it felt like we were old friends, Paul and I.

When I returned home afterwards, I felt relived. Suddenly, everything looked a lot brighter. Now I knew at least one person in this city. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad living in Liverpool after all? I happily pushed the front door open. It struck me that the house was so quiet. Our family normally produces about twice the amount of noise you would expect from a family of four. I walked in to the living room, to find my father sitting in his armchair, reading the paper. It was strange seeing him in that chair here in Liverpool, in our new house, with cardboard boxes everywhere, and not back home in London in front of the fireplace.

My father looked up from the paper. "Hello there Jen. Where have you been?"

"Just out for a walk." I said, hoping mum and Frances hadn't given him any ideas about me and "the sweet boy next door"

"Well, you missed out on quite a show here. Frances broke great grandma's crystal glasses. She started a fight with your mum, and during that fight she used some... let's say... Interesting phrases." He looked more amused that angry.

"What happened? Where is everyone?" I asked, looking around.

"They're both upstairs. Frances managed to be grounded on her first day in her new room. That's some achievement if you ask me. Your mum is probably whining on the phone to Auntie Celia about it all. You know her. She worries too much about Frances and her behaviour."

"I better go and talk to Frances." I said.

My father put down the paper and looked at me. "Not so fast young lady. Where were you?"

I sat down on a cardboard box, smiling at him. "Just out for a walk, like I told you."

"Alone?" he laughed. "With your sense of direction you would be lost by now!"

I couldn't believe that he was reminding of that again. I once got lost in a toy shop. My parents seem to find the fact that their youngest daughter was under the impression that she was an orphan for about 3 minutes amusing.

"Dad, come on I'm not that bad. It was one time! I was five years old!"

My father chuckled. "I'm only joking Jen. Do you mind telling your old father who you where with?"

I smiled again. "Just the boy who lives next door. He is my age. His name is Paul. He is a nice guy."

My father raised an eyebrow. "Really?" He said.

"And it's not like that!" I added quickly. "I don't fancy him, if that's what you think!"

"I'm not thinking anything." My father said innocently. "You're the one who talks about fancying."

"Well, I don't!" I said.

I knew that he was just teasing me like he used to.

"If you don't mind, I do have a few boxes to unpack." I said trying my best to sound offended.

My father picked up the paper, and started to chuckle again. I was just about to leave the room when he called out to me again.

"I'm sorry Jenny." I turned around, startled by the sudden seriousness in his voice. "Sorry about what?"

He looked straight at me. "About us moving here. I know it's not easy for you, or your sister. But I think we can be happy here."

I nodded. "I think so too dad." I said. I walked over and gave him a hug. He looked a bit relieved. "I'm glad you don't hate me. Go unpack your boxes now!"

I laughed, and ran upstairs to my room.

As I unpacked the boxes, I realized how much my new room here in Liverpool started to resemble my old one back in London. My collection of stuffed animals on the top shelf and the picture of me and Frances on vacation in Hastings five years ago. My books and my curtains with little, pink rose buds. It was all there.

I fell back on my bed, staring at the ceiling, and right there, right then. I felt happy.


	3. Everybody loves Saturday night

Hello! I'm back with the next chapter, and it's a bit longer than the previous ones. There are two new characters in this chapter, along with some… let's say… clues about what's going to happen later in the story.

I obviously don't own The Beatles.

* * *

Chapter 3 – Everybody loves Saturday night

"Jenny! I need to take a shower. Hurry up!" Frances was shouting at me from the other side of the bathroom door.

I ignored her, and checked my hair in the mirror again, not quite sure if my new hairstyle really suited me. Maybe fringe wasn't my thing? But on the other hand, a lot of people had given me compliments about it, so maybe it didn't look so bad after all?

I continued studying my hair. My natural, dark blonde hair colour looked quite average. Maybe if I dyed it a bit lighter. That would probably make me look more like Brigitte Bardot." As these thoughts went through my head, Frances started banging at the door.

"What on earth are you doing in there? You're not the only one who's got plans you know. I'm going on my first date since we moved here. I can't be late!"

"I'm sorry! That teddy boy of yours just has to wait." I said, carefully applying rouge on my cheeks.

"This is so unfair!" she screamed. "I'm telling mum!"

"Don't push your luck. I bet you wouldn't risk getting grounded again." I answered, well aware of the fact that it would make her shut up. I was right.

When I got out of the bathroom a few minutes later, she was standing right outside the door. She looked like she was about to say something, but then changed her mind at the last moment, and hurried in to take a shower.

Back in my room, I quickly put on my new dress. It was yellow, with a matching belt in the waist. I had found it in a little dress shop last week, and from the moment I put it on I fell in love with it. It didn't even bother me that it cost me the three months of pocket money I had saved up.

The doorbell rang, and I hurried downstairs. Kath was standing on the doorstep. She had been saving me from boredom ever since I showed up at my new school five weeks ago, and the teacher instructed me to sit down next to her. Kath was actually called Kathleen, but no one called her that, except from her parents. She was taller than most of the girls, with long, brown hair and big, blue eyes. She lived a few blocks away, and we almost instantly became friends.

"Hi there!" Kath said. "I'm so excited! I love your dress! Are you ready? What do you think this friend of Paul is like?"

I laughed. "I can't believe you said all that without even catching your breath."

She smiled. "I'm sorry. I'm just so very excited about the fact that I'm going out."

"In that case, you should definitely go out more often." I said.

Kath rolled her eyes. "Try telling that to my parents." She said.

Kath's parents were really smart people. Her father was a professor in history, and her mother taught English at college. But according to Kath, they weren't smart enough to understand that their little girl wasn't five years old anymore.

"I don't know, but it seems like they like you more than any friend I ever had." Kath said. "I think it's because you're from London. They have this idea that you have a good influence on me. I haven't had the courage yet to tell them how wrong they are!"

"Hey!" I gave her a friendly nudge. "I'm not that bad."

Kath laughed. "Of course you're not." She said.

I looked at the clock in the hall. "You are early. Why don't you come in for a while? Paul told me he and George would come over around half past six."

"Sure." Kath took of her coat, and I got to see what she was wearing underneath. She was dressed in a beige skirt, and a blouse with a pink flower pattern.

She took another look at my dress. "Great." She said. "I look like an old hag compared to you."

"No, you don't!" I said. "That is a nice blouse. You just have to unbutton it a bit."

She looked at me sceptically, but unbuttoned the two top buttons. "There you go!" I said, and dragged her over to the mirror in the hallway, so she could see for herself. "That's better."

She looked at herself and giggled. "My mother would have a heart attack."

"Good thing she isn't coming tonight, then."

"JENNY! Have you used my new perfume?" Frances appeared on the top of the stairs, with nothing but a towel wrapped around her.

"Do you really think I would go around smelling like you?" I asked.

"I know someone has used it!" she screamed.

"Well, it wasn't me. Ask dad. Might have been him."

"Aaaah! You are so annoying! " she yelled, and rushed back into the bathroom.

Kath giggled. "I have always wanted a sister." She said.

Paul arrived at my house precisely half past six. I could hear my father chatting easily with him, as Kath and I got ready to go. I ran downstairs, and pushed past my father.

"Hi Paulie! It's nice to see you."

I looked over his shoulder to see a tall boy with brown hair and dark eyes. "You must be George. It's nice to meet you." The boy shook my hand. "Nice to meet you too."

Kath showed up behind me. "Hello Paul." She said, and then turned to George. "I'm Kath." "I'm… I'm George." He stuttered. I noticed him looking at her with a shy smile.

"Well, now that everyone is proper introduced, I suggest we get going." I said, and started to put on my coat. My father waved goodbye as the four of us walked down the street.

We went to a little café where the jukebox played rock 'n' roll songs, and a lot of people danced. We drank Coca-Cola and talked. Paul and George told us funny stories about people at their school. I wasn't hard to guess that George liked Kath. I was pretty sure she liked him too; her face practically shone with happiness the whole evening.

Paul spent a lot of time convincing me to dance with him, and finally, I laughingly agreed to it. As soon as I got up on my feet, Elvis stopped singing, and was succeeded by some guy singing a very slow song. For an awkward moment Paul and I looked at each other, a bit uncertain what to do, but then he pulled me close to him, and we started swaying back and forth to the music. As soon as the song ended George called out to Paul over the crowd.

"It's getting late! We better get the girls home."

"Just go ahead. We'll catch up with you!"

Paul and I went over to the table to get our coats. Paul helped me on with mine. "There you go Miss Davies." He said in a posh voice.

I smiled. "Thank you so much Mr. McCartney. You are such a gentleman."

We both laughed, and made our way to the door.

About twenty metres ahead of us, we could see George and Kath walking, arm in arm.

We quietly followed them. Paul was the first to break the silence.

"I had a good time tonight." He said.

"Me too." I said. "And I'm pretty sure those two were enjoying themselves too." I said, talking about Kath and George. I could hear Kath giggle, probably of something funny George said.

Paul cleared his throat. "About tonight." He said. "I have been thinking about it for a long time and..."

"PAUL" George's call interrupted him. "Tell Kath what you told Mr. O'Donnell when you forgot to write that essay! I promise you Kath, it's hilarious!"

They stopped, in order to allow Paul and me to catch up with them. Paul told us the story, which was quite funny, but for some reason, he didn't seem very amused by it.

Outside my house we exchanged our goodbyes. I gave Paul a friendly hug. "Good night Paulie. I had a great time."

He smiled. "Me too." He said. "We should definitely do this again some time."

"Sure! That's what friends are for. We'll have to ask George and Kath too."

"No, I meant..."

Paul was interrupted again, by Kath this time.

"Jenny I'm cold! Let's go inside." She said.

We waved at the boys, as we walked towards my front door.

Inside my parents waited for us. My mother wanted to hear everything about our night, and Kath and I told her. Frances still wasn't home from her date, so while Kath and I went upstairs to go to bed, my mother went back into the living room to wait up for Frances.

Kath and I had already gone to bed, when Frances came home. We were lying under our blankets and talking, when we heard the front door slam. It was a good half hour since curfew, and we heard how Frances obviously got into a discussion with mum. Finally, she stamped upstairs, and opened the door to my room.

"Hello Frances. How was your date?"

She rolled her eyes. "Terrible. The chap was a bloody idiot. He had borrowed his stupid father's car, but he said he wouldn't drive me home unless I let him touch my breasts. I have been walking for twenty minutes. These shoes are killing me!"

She looked from my smiling face in bed, to Kath's stupid, happy grin on the mattress on the floor.

"I can see that you girls obviously had a better night than I did." She said. "Just remember that boys are unpredictable creatures. Be careful. They might cause you a lot of trouble and tears.

Kath giggled, obviously unable to imagine George causing her any trouble, much less any tears. I didn't think much about Frances' words. Not then. But later, I was going to discover just how right she really was.

* * *

About the Brigitte Bardot hair colour-thing in the beginning, I got the idea for that when I read somewhere that Cynthia dyed her hair lighter around the time she met John, because she knew he liked Brigitte Bardot so much.

And another thing. I wouldn't be surprised if John shows up in the next chapter…

Thank you for reading guys! I really, really appreciate it!


	4. New acquaintances

**Hello there! I haven't updated in a while, but now Chapter 4 is ready to be posted. I'm already working on the next one.**

**Remember: I do not own the Beatles, not even the three of them mentioned in this chapter ;)**

* * *

Chapter 4 – New acquaintances

After the evening at the cafe, Kath and George spent a great deal of time together. Her parents weren't too keen on the idea of their daughter dating someone, but even they had to admit that they liked the shy, polite young man that showed up at their doorstep to pick up their daughter.

I still hadn't seen Paul and the band perform, and after nagging Paul about it for weeks, he invited me to one of their rehearsals.

It was a Friday night, and I had just gotten off the phone with Kath. She was headed for the movies with George.

I went outside, into Paul's garden, and around to the back door like I used to. I could hear the boys playing from where I was standing. I knocked hard at the door a couple of times.

Shortly after, the door was swung open by a tall boy wearing jeans and a plaited shirt. He sent me a piercing look.

"I'm sorry luv. I don't give any money to charity."

"Well, lucky for both of us that I'm not here to collect any money then." I said. "I'm Paul's friend, Jenny."

"Oh! You're the new girl next door." I spotted an amused grin on his face, as he turned around and called out to Paul: "Paul! That bird you were talking about is here. She isn't quite as pretty as you said though!"

Paul showed up behind the tall boy, with his guitar in his hand. He was blushing. "Oh fuck off Lennon." He said, and then turned to me. "I'm glad you're here Jenny. Come on in. I can see that you've had the pleasure of meeting John."

I looked at the tall boy, as things suddenly made sense. "You're John Lennon." I said. "The infamous John Lennon. I should have understood."

John grinned. "What have you heard about me?" he asked, suddenly very interested.

I smiled innocently. "Only that you're supposed to be the most arrogant lad in town. I think that description fits quite well."

John looked at me, as if he wasn't sure how to react. He clearly wasn't used to getting that kind of responses from people.

Paul couldn't keep himself from bursting out in laughter, as he put his arm around my shoulder. "Well, well. She got you there Lennon. Come on Jenny. You have to meet the other boys."

I met the other boys. They were all John's friends, and like him, a few years older than Paul and me, but they were nice guys.

One of them, a guy called Len, smiled at me and told me he was glad I was there.

"It's always better with audience." He said.

I sat down in the sofa as the boys started to play. John was singing, and I couldn't help it thinking how good he was.

"_Bye bye, love, bye bye, happiness.  
Hello, loneliness, I think I'm gonna cry._

Bye bye, love, bye bye, sweet caress.  
Hello, emptiness, I feel like I could die.  
Bye bye, my love, goodbye"

His version of The Everly Brothers-song was so energetic and full of life, even though the only one watching was me. It wasn't hard to imagine him on stage, in front of a real audience. The smile on his face told me that he loved what he was doing.

When the band finished the song, I was clapping. "Good job boys! You're really good."

John tumbled down on the sofa next to me. "So, Jenny." He said. "Is it short for Jennifer?"

I shook my head. "No. My name is Jenny. Just Jenny."

"Really?" he said. "That's interesting."

"Why? If you're so displeased with my name, you should have talked about it with my parents fifteen years ago." I said. "It's a bit late now, don't you think?"

A couple of the guys grinned by my comment. It didn't seem to affect John.

"So you're fifteen?" he asked.

"Yep. Same as Paul. Well, actually I'm turning sixteen in February."

"As much as I would like to sit here and chat with you all evening, this is in fact a band rehearsal. We better play some more songs." John got up, and grabbed his guitar.

"Don't let me stop you." I said

They played "Bye Bye Love" once more, and then they moved over to Elvis. By the time they had gone through their repertory, John had gotten into a discussion with Paul once and Len twice.

"Let's go and grab a beer." Len said, as they finished. "Are you coming Paul?"

Paul shook his head. "I'm going to stay here with Jenny." He said.

"Sure mate." Len said, as he walked towards the door.

The other guys got their instruments, and followed Len to the door. John was the last one. He whispered something to Paul as he left. I couldn't hear what he was saying.

"Shut up John." Paul said, but he was smiling.

John grinned at me as he was leaving. "Nice meeting you Jenny." He said. "I have a feeling we might meet again."

"Yeah. I'll be sure to recognize you right away, then." I said.

After he left I fell back on the McCartney's sofa. Paul was playing "Blue Moon" on his guitar, while humming the tune.

Yet, I wasn't aware that a new chapter of my life had started two minutes ago, right before John Lennon walked out that door...

* * *

**Oooh. Things are slowly starting to get complicated as John enters the story. I'm not going to reveal too much, but let's just say that there is a lot of drama on the way. Oh, and another thing. I don't know if I managed to make it clear enough, but Paul is pretty interested in Jenny. Does she have the same feelings for him? Well, that's the question...**


	5. Rock 'n' roll music

**Hello! Chapter 5 is here! Thanks again for the reviews guys! I appreciate them so much!**

**This chapter in based on The Quarrymen's first concert after Paul joined them, at least I used the location and also the date. (It's supposed to take place on October 18th 1957)**

* * *

Chapter 5 – Rock 'n' roll music

"Oh my god Jenny, I'm so fucking nervous. I'm going to make a complete fool out of myself. Why on earth did I agree to this?" Paul walked aimlessly back and forth on my bedroom floor, wearing his brand new off-white sports jacket.

"Listen to me Paul McCartney." I said, trying to sound as strict as possible. "You are a talented musician, and the only way to let the world know that you exist, it to get out there and show them what you're good for."

Paul looked at me with surprise. Then he smiled. "You're right" he said. "I'm a damn good guitar player, and the concert is going to be a success."

I laughed. "Take it easy McCartney." I teased. "Don't get to overconfident now. We can't have two people like John up there on stage. Speaking of John, are you meeting him there?"

Paul nodded. "Actually, I should go now. John is probably going to give us a lecture before we go on stage. I wouldn't miss it for anything in the world." He rolled his eyes.

I laughed. "I'm going to stay here and wait for Kath, and then we'll catch up with you there, ok?"

"Sure." Paul smiled, on his way out.

The sight of him trying to act like playing his first concert with the band was no big deal at all, made me smile.

Right after Paul left, Frances came into my room. She was wearing a dress that barely covered anything. It was very short, and very low-cut. I knew that my father wouldn't have allowed her out of the house, wearing something like that. She swirled around a couple of times, allowing me to get a look at the dress from all angles.

"What do you think?" she asked exited.

"Uh... Well." I hesitated a bit, trying hard to find a gentle way to tell her that she looked like a prostitute. "Don't you think it's a bit short?" I said at last.

Frances laughed. "Of course it's not. It's perfect."

I tried hard to make my smile look real. "Where are you going anyway?" I asked. "Another one of those dates?"

She shook her head. "No silly. I'm going to watch the band perform."

"The band? Which band? " I asked stupidly.

She rolled her eyes. "The Quarrymen." she said, like it was the most natural thing in the world. "I'm going with a few girls from school. One of them used to date the drummer."

Frances looked at her watch. "I better go. I'm meeting up with Tina and Camille. Good thing dad isn't in. He probably wouldn't allow me to go out in this dress. I guess I'll be seeing you there. Since it is Paul's big night and all?"

I nodded. "I'll be there." I said.

She hurried down the stairs and left me alone in my room again. I wandered restlessly around for a while, looking at the clock every tenth second or so, wondering when Kath was planning on showing up.

I didn't see the point of calling her house, only to have her mother tell me that she was on her way over.

The fact that Kath wasn't here yet, might give Mrs. Thompson ideas about all the countless things that could have happened to Kath on the way.

Finally, I heard the doorbell.

Kath stood outside, looking quite guilty. She bit her lip.

"I'm sorry" was the first thing she said. "I was on the phone with George a bit longer that I planned. I didn't realize how late it was until I hung up. I ran all the way over. I'm here now. " She smiled innocently.

I laughed. "No worries." I said. But I hope you have good shoes though. I think you might have to run a bit more."

When we finally arrived at the New Clubmoor Hall, there was only five minutes until the concert started.

As Kath and I hurried backstage, we saw the band getting ready. Paul was tuning his guitar. Len was doing some last-minute practicing. The other guys were surrounded by a group of giggling girls. But there was still one of them missing.

"Where is John?"

Both Len and Paul looked up. Len rolled his eyes. "He is out there in the hall talking to some gal."

"But the show starts in five minutes. You have to go and get him!"

"It's not that easy, luv." Len said. "None of us wants to interrupt whatever thing Lennon has going on with that bird out there. He is going to choke the person who dares to interfere."

"Oh, come on lads. Stop being such wimps." I said. "How hard can it be?"

"If you're so sure about that, why don't you go and get him." Paul said.

I shrugged. "Why not?" I said. "Come on Len, show me where he is!"

Len took me out into the hall, where the crowd had gathered to watch the band perform. There was a loud buzzing of excitement in the air.

"There he is." Len said and pointed out John to me. He was wearing a sports jacket similar to Paul's. "He is talking to that cheap bird in the short dress."

I managed to push through the crowd, and was pretty close when I realized that the "cheap bird" was none else than my dear older sister.

Frances was laughing hysterically at something John said, and her dress looked shorter than ever. I made my way over to them.

"John, the concert starts in a couple of minutes. You better get your ass backstage now."

Frances didn't realize I was talking to John. She sent me an irritated look.

"Jenny, can't you see I'm in the middle of something?"

John looked surprised at her. "Do you know her? I mean. Do you to know each other?"

"She is my sister." I said, and pulled his arm. "Come on now. You can't let all these people wait, can you?"

"Talk to you later Frances!" John said, as I pulled him away from her, leaving her there with a confused look on her face.

He turned to me. "You're _sisters_?" he asked. "Boy. You sure as hell don't look much like her."

"Thank you John. You're just as charming as always. And by "look like her" do you mean dressing like a hooker? Because then, I sure as hell don't look much like her, neither do I have any desire to do so."

John laughed, as I continued through the crowd, still with a firm grip around his arm.

Len looked impressed when I pushed John through the backstage door.

"Here you go boys."

"Wow, Jenny." Len said to me in a low voice. "I'm impressed. You totally pulled that off. You have to promise to come to all our shows from now on."

I spotted Paul looking absolutely terrified, with a firm grip around his guitar. I hurried over to him.

"Don't be nervous." I said. "Remember what I told you. You're a great guitar player."

He smiled. "I'll remember." He said.

Out on stage, someone announced the band.

"Break a leg Paulie." I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Just do your best!"

"Come on boys, let's do this!" John shouted, as they entered the stage.

Kath and I went out into the audience, just as they started to play.

It was just like watching them practice, only that this time it was better. The audience clapped and cheered. John gave everything up there, his eyes searching the audience until they met mine. He smiled, and then he winked an eye at me.

If I hadn't been so busy watching John, I might have noticed Paul, struggling to make eye contact with me...

* * *

**Yes, as some of you guessed, we have a possible love triangle here. Uh oh... Someone is going to get hurt...**


	6. Do you want to know a secret?

**Hello! **

**It took me a long time to figure out a name for this chapter, and eventually it got a name from a Beatles song. I have already planned some of the names for the upcoming chapters, and some of them come from Beatles songs that somehow fit into the story. Enjoy! **

**- Stine**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6 – Do you want to know a secret?

After the concert, Kath and I went backstage to congratulate the boys with the performance. The atmosphere there was good. John was entertaining the others, telling jokes in a terrible Irish accent, while sipping at a bottle of beer.

Paul was sitting on a chair by himself in a corner. I went over to him. "Good job Paulie. I told you it would be ok!"

He shrugged. "I played wrong a couple of times." He said.

"It doesn't matter. No one even noticed. I didn't."

"That's not true." He was looking down at his shoes while talking.

"It is! Do you really think I would lie to you Paulie? To my best friend?"

He finally looked up and smiled. "Of course you wouldn't." He said.

"So, what do you think about the concert Jenny?" John was suddenly standing beside me, with his arm around my shoulder, and a lit cigarette in his mouth. "I was pretty darn awesome, weren't I?"

"You were. I'm surprised these people don't worship the ground you walk on." I answered drily."

"Oh come on, don't hurt my feelings now!" John exclaimed, pretending to be offended.

"I thought you could take more than that Lennon." I teased. "I guess I was wrong."

"You better watch out missy." He threatened, and both of us started to laugh.

John then turned to Paul. "We are going over to Eric's now. Are you coming?"

Paul shook his head. "No. I'm really tired." He said. "I'm going home."

"Ok. Do whatever you like." John said. "See you later Jenny."

"Kath and I are coming with you." I said to Paul.

"Don't bother." He said. "I'll go by myself."

"Don't be silly! We are neighbours remember. And Kath is sleeping over at my house. Of course we'll walk home together. Let me just fetch Kath, and then we're going."

On the way home, Paul was awfully quiet. Kath did most of the talking, mostly about George of course. When we arrived at his house, Paul just mumbled a quick "Goodnight" to us, and then hurried inside. Kath kept talking while we crossed my front lawn and entered the house. I only got about half of the things she said.

The following Monday, I bumped into Paul on the way to school. He was still very quiet, and I wondered if he was upset about the show on Friday. I asked him about the band, and it turned out that they were having a rehearsal the same evening. He didn't ask me if I wanted to come, so I ended up inviting myself. He didn't say no.

The same evening I hurried over to Paul's place. I knocked on the back door as usual, but this time, no one opened it. Someone shouted "Come in!" so I opened the door carefully. John was seated in the sofa with his guitar. There was no one else there.

"Where is everyone? Am I that early?"

"No. They are late. And poor Paulie got into trouble with his old man. He is upstairs in his room doing his homework right now. Paul's teacher called Jim and told him how bad Paul has done it in school over the last few weeks."

"So you are just waiting here all by yourself?"

John shrugged. "Why bother go home. Besides, now I can hang out with you."

"And it never occurred to your mind to maybe... I don't know. Go and help him out?"

John laughed. "Algebra" he said. "I just can't take it."

I sat down in the sofa next to John, as Jim McCartney showed up.

I smiled to Paul's father. "Hello Mr. McCartney. How are you?"

"Oh, I'm fine thank you Jenny. I wasn't aware that you were coming today. It's nice to see you. I'm afraid Paul has homework to do. I keep telling him that he have to work harder at school. Playing music is OK for a hobby, but he'll never be able to make a living out of it."

I smiled. "Of course. School is important. That's what my parents keep telling me, too. I hope you don't mind us waiting here?"

"Not at all. You are always welcome here Jenny."

As Jim left the room, John lowered his voice. "He hates me." He said.

"Oh, stop being melodramatic. Of course he doesn't hate you." I said. "Be reasonable, just for once in your life."

"Ha-ha!" John said sarcastically. "Very funny. It's true. Not that it matters. I can't take fathers either."

I raised an eyebrow. "Not even your own?"

John became very quiet. He looked down. "I don't have a father."

"You don't have a father?" I asked, realizing how stupid the words sounded, just as they escaped my mouth.

"No, actually I don't." John said in a serious voice. "It was quite a sensation. Apparently it has only happened once before in history."

He smiled. "Sorry, I'm only teasing you. It's just that my father...He left many years ago. I haven't seen him since. I probably wouldn't even recognize him if he walked up to me on the street.

"Oh. I'm sorry." I said.

He shrugged. "Don't be. You couldn't know. And after all, he wasn't much of a father anyway, for taking off like that."

"It must have been difficult for your mother." I said.

"Not really. She was practically seeing someone else already. She is married again now. They have two little girls."

I smiled. "So you have sisters." I said. "They must be lucky. I bet you are a great older brother."

The expression on his face told me that I had said something wrong again.

"I don't get to see them that much. I don't live with them. I live with my auntie Mimi." He explained.

"I'm so sorry, I..." He interrupted me, before I could say anything more.

"Don't be. It's not your fault that the whole fucking Lennon family is a mess."

He smiled. "Now, why don't we talk about something more pleasant? Like for instance that I ran into your sister earlier today. She kept on complaining about you interrupting our conversation on Friday."

"She did? Well, I'm not surprised. That's how she is. When she thinks she has found "the one" she won't give up. I think you are the chosen this time."

John laughed. "Well." He said. "Not to be impolite, but she is really not my type."

I definitely wasn't prepared for what was coming next.

"You are my type." He said.

I could feel my cheeks turn red, and cursed all higher powers for making me blush at a time like that. I had absolutely no idea what to answer him.

"Oh shut up!" I said, laughing nervously

"I'm serious Jenny."

"Eh. Well. Thanks, I guess. I'm not sure what I'm supposed to say." I stuttered.

John grinned. "You don't have to say anything." He said. "I just wanted to let you know. So that you might consider answering "yes" to the question that I'm about to ask you. Would you like to come to a party with me on Friday?"

"A party?" I asked, startled.

"Yeah. You know. With music and alcohol and people dancing. That kind of party."

"But I don't know you!" I burst out.

He laughed. "Isn't that why people go to parties? To get to know new people."

"I guess so." I said. "Will there be anyone there except from you, that I have met before?"

"Probably not." He said. "It's all friends of mine from school."

I grinned. "I see. All starving artists then, eh? Ok. Cool. I'll come with you."

I didn't quite know why, but somehow, saying yes to John's invitation seemed like the only sensible thing to do.

John smiled. "Nice. I promise you you'll have a good time."

Suddenly, Paul entered the living room.

"Hello Paulie? How is the algebra going?" I asked.

"Ok." He said. "I still don't see when I'm going to get use of the fucking stuff, though." He mumbled.

"Len just called by the way. He and the others can't make it. It looks like we have to call this whole thing off."

John got up from the sofa. "It's ok mate." He said. "Don't worry. We'll take it some other time, eh?"

Paul nodded. "Sure." He said.

I figured it was time for me to leave.

"I won't interrupt you any more Paulie." I said. "Good luck on the maths. I'll talk to you later."

I turned to John. "Bye, John. See you later."

I turned around, and went out the backdoor. Suddenly, I heard John calling out after me.

"Jenny, wait up! I'll walk you home."

I giggled. "You are aware that my house is right over there?" I pointed it out to him.

"Of course I am. I'll walk you home anyway."

He followed me through the shortcut through the hedge, which lead us directly into my front lawn.

"If I had known that I had to go through a god damn obstacle course just to walk you home I wouldn't have asked." John mumbled as he brushed leaves off his jacket.

"Just admit that you like sneaking through hedges. It makes you think about the time when you were a kid doesn't it?"

"Maybe a little." He admitted.

"Anyways, it's cool that you are coming to the party on Friday. I'm looking forward to it."

"Me too!" I said quickly, as he started to walk away from me.

Halfway down the street, he turned around, and smiled at me. I'm not even sure how long it lasted. It was probably only a few seconds. But something about that smile, something about his eyes, made my heart skip a beat. I couldn't stop smiling, as I turned away from him.

**

* * *

**

Please don't hate me for making Jenny hurt Paul's feelings. I feel very bad for the poor guy. But who can blame Jenny for falling for the charm of young Mr. Lennon? And what will happen next?


	7. I want to hold your hand

**Hello! **

**Thanks for reading this. It makes me happy! **

**-Stine **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7 – I want to hold your hand

"Be completely honest Paulie. What do you think?" I was standing on my bedroom floor, wearing a dress I had borrowed from Frances. Paul was seated on my bed, watching me getting ready. It was Friday night and John was picking me up in less than 20 minutes.

Last night, Kath had helped me dye my hair. It was now a lot blonder. I liked it.

Paul hesitated. "You look very good." He said at last. "It's different, but definitely in a good way. You have nothing to worry about. I just don't like the idea of you going out with John."

I sighed. We had been through this a million times the last couple of days.

"Paul, it's sweet of you to worry about me, but I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself. Besides, John is _your_ friend."

"That's different!" Paul said. "I know what he's like when it comes to girls. You know that too. Half of fucking Liverpool knows. I just don't want to see you get hurt."

"Take it easy, will you Paulie. No one is going to get hurt. You know I can handle John." I said.

I spun around on the floor so he could take another look at my outfit. "So, the dress. Do you like it?"

Paul nodded. "It's beautiful." He said. "It was nice of your sister to let you borrow it."

"Well. I didn't technically ask her. But she'll never know." I giggled.

"Besides, I never told her that I'm going out with John. She would be so jealous."

The thought of it made me laugh even more.

Suddenly, Paul got up. "I better go." He said. "My father expects me home soon. I told him I wouldn't be long."

"Oh, ok." I smiled. "Wish me luck. I'll call you when I get home, ok?"

He nodded. "Ok." He said. "Have a good time. Promise me to be careful."

"As much as I appreciate your concerns, it's just a party. There is no big deal. I'll be all right." I said, realizing that I sounded more annoyed than I intended to.

Paul shrugged. "Sure." He said, as he walked towards the door.

"Bye Paulie!"

He didn't answer me.

I took another look in the mirror. I still wasn't used to my hair being so blond. I kept wondering what John would think about it. I guess I would know in a short while.

My parents weren't home, and neither was Frances. I had told my mum that I was going out with some friends, and she had assumed I was talking about Kath, George and Paul. I hadn't bothered telling her about my newest friend. It wasn't a particular reason for it, but when I thought about it, my parents probably wouldn't be too happy about me going out with a boy like John. That was one of the things that made him so exiting.

John arrived at my house, ten minutes late with a cheeky grin on his face.

"You're late." I announced.

"Gee! That means you're eager to see me then?" He said, making me blush slightly. "You look very good, by the way." He added, and made me blush even more.

I got my jacket, and we started to walk. "How far is it?" I asked.

"Not very long." He answered. "I can see you are wearing low-heel shoes. Good. I hate girls wearing shoes that are so high they can't walk properly in them. Those girls tend to spend the whole evening complaining about their aching feet."

"I won't complain." I promised, smiling slightly at him.

"Good. Just because of that, this is probably going to be the best night I've had in a long time." He said.

"You must have had a lot of bad nights then."

We walked for about ten minutes, before John stopped outside a house. "Here we are." He said.

I followed him inside. The living room was crowded, with people dancing and loud music playing. John seemed to know them all. People came over to talk to him, and introduced themselves to me. I caught a few names. Pete. Jamie. Stewart. Allan. Almost everyone was drinking.

"I'll go and get you a beer, ok?" John said. "Just wait here!"

"Ok." Standing by myself in the crowd, I suddenly felt insecure.

What was I doing here? I didn't know a single person. Everyone was older than me. They probably looked at me, and wondered why someone had brought their little sister to the party. I felt like a complete idiot.

A girl walked over to me. "Hello there." She said. "I haven't seen you around before. Are you here with John?"

I nodded quickly.

"How do you know him?" she asked curiously.

"My friend Paul is in John's band." I said.

She lit up. "Oh! Paul is the sweet one with the brown eyes isn't he?"

"Yes." I said. "He is my neighbour."

"It's nice to meet you!" she said. "I'm Marie."

"I'm Jenny. I feel quite stupid for being here." I confessed.

"Are you kidding?" Marie asked. "You're here with _John_. Every girl I know would die for that."

I couldn't help it giggle a bit.

John returned, with a bottle of beer in each hand. He handed one of them to me. "Here you go."

"Thanks." I drank a bit, and tried hard not to reveal how terrible I thought it tasted.

"I can see you have met Marie." John said, and smiled to both of us.

"You know, I like this girl Lennon. I think she is a keeper." Marie said.

I didn't know if she was just joking with him, and it was hard to tell from the grin on John's face. Before anyone could say anything more, a blond girl came over to John.

"Hello Johnny. Let's dance." She said.

John finished the rest of his beer, and followed the blond girl to the dance floor.

"Who is she?" I asked Marie.

"That's Cynthia." Marie said. "I think she is in the same class as John. I don't really know her."

"It seems like John knows her well enough." I remarked, as he put his arms around her waist.

"Don't worry about that." Marie said. "That's just how he is. You're the one he brought here, not her."

Her comment made me smile. "I guess you're right."

Marie laughed. "Honey, when it comes to things like that, I'm _always_ right."

I drank the rest of my beer, ignoring the terrible, bitter taste. When John returned after dancing with Cynthia, I grabbed his arm.

"Don't you think it's my turn now?" I asked.

"Your turn?" he asked, looking rather confused.

"To dance with you."

He grinned. "Of course it is." He said. "How stupid of me."

He took my hand and held it in his, as he led me to the dance floor. He pulled me close to him, and we started to dance. Slowly.

* * *

**Another "real-life" person made a brief apperance in this chapter; Cynthia. I got the inspiration to the name Marie from that girl in "Nowhere Boy" but it's not supposed to be her. And I felt so bad about poor Paulie that I had to make her say something good about him. But don't worry. There will be a happy ending for everyone. **

**The next chapter is going to have some more... action in it. It's the chapter I have been looking most forward to writing, but I have discovered that it's actually a bit challenging. I want to make it sweet and romantic, and avoid it getting all "dirty" and M-rated x) **

**Now I probably gave you a good hint about what's going to happen :P**


	8. You put a spell on me

**Hello! **

**This chapter is a bit shorter than the previous ones, but I felt that it was natural to end it where I ended it. You'll understand what I mean. **

**- Stine **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 8 – You put a spell on me

A few beers and lots of dancing later, we stumbled out into the cold winter night. It was the first time I ever drank alcohol, and the beer had made me feel happy, high spirited and alive.

John took me to his house. It wasn't too far to walk, but it was cold outside, and I was glad when he unlocked the door, and let us inside. The house was dark and quiet.

"Mimi is out of town." John said, as he turned on the lights.

"Can I get you anything? I'm afraid there is no beer in this house, but a glass of wine maybe?"

I nodded. "Sure" I said, and sat down on the sofa. The house struck me as incredibly clean and organized.

Everything from the shelf of books, and the collection of records with classical music, to the neatly arranged cushions on the sofa showed signs of perfectionism.

"Am I right to guess that your aunt is quite an organized woman?" I asked, as John handed me a glass of wine.

He rolled his eyes. "Tell me about it." He said. "She nearly flips every time she gets into my room."

"That's so annoying!" I exclaimed. "My mum acts the same way."

"That's different." John said. "You're a girl. You're supposed to be tidy. That's one of the duties of a housewife." He tried to stay serious, but he couldn't keep himself from laughing.

"You cheeky bastard!" I teased. "To your information, I want to do so much more than just stay at home and take care of a bunch of kids and a useless husband."

John laughed. "That's good to know." He said. "No, seriously. I like girls with ambitions. It's important to follow your heart."

"Do you really believe that you'll get famous one day?" I asked.

"Of course!" he said. "If I don't believe in it myself, it's never going to happen."

"That's so true." I said.

John smiled. "I guess I do have my moments." He said.

"Of course you do! What makes you think you don't?" I asked, curious.

He shrugged. "I don't know... It's just." He hesitated, and I realized that he was going to say something important.

"Do you ever get the feeling that nothing you do really matters? That you're just a drop in the ocean? That no one would care if you didn't wake up one morning?"

"No." I admitted. "I never thought of it that way. But it's a scaring thought though. Everyone wants to mean something to someone."

"Exactly. When I die, I want to be remembered. Does that make me sound selfish?"

"No." I said. "No, it doesn't."

We sat quite for a while, when I finally broke the silence.

"Wow." I said. "I don't think I've ever had a conversation like that before."

John smiled. "There are lots of other things we can talk about too." He said.

He moved closer to me, and lowered his voice until it was only a whisper. "Things like... How beautiful you are." He made a pause. "Or...How much I want to kiss you."

It suddenly became very difficult to breath. I closed my eyes, and the next thing I knew, was his lips, softly pressed against mine. When I opened my eyes again, John was looking at me. He was smiling.

I suppressed my sudden urge to jump around and scream out of pure happiness. Instead, I moved closer to him, hoping he would take the hint and kiss me again. He did.

I didn't know for sure if it was the wine or the kissing, but I felt almost dizzy. When I finally pulled away from John, I was short of breath.

He looked at me with a strange smile. "You look completely startled. You haven't kissed anyone before, have you?" he asked.

"Of course I have!" I replied quickly. "But never like that." I added.

"Honey that was nothing." John said, as he leant forward to kiss me again.

"Let's go upstairs." He whispered after a while.

"What? Why?" I asked confused.

John grinned. "I want to show you something." He said.

"Ok." I followed him up the stairs, and into his bedroom.

"Spit it out Lennon, what is it?" I asked, looking curiously around his room, waiting for this important thing that he just had to show me.

He dragged me over to the bed and started kissing me again. His hands found the way to the zipper on the back of my dress, and he started to tug at it, impatiently.

I pushed him away. "John, what are you doing?"

He smiled. "I think you know what I'm doing." He said, and started to kiss me again.

"John!" I said. The tone in my voice was sharper this time.

He looked up at me with a confused look in his eyes. Oh my God. He had the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen in my life. I mentally slapped myself across the face.

"What's the matter Jenny?" John asked. He had started to kiss me on the neck.

"I know you want me." He whispered softly into my ear, with the same cheeky grin as ever.

My heart started pounding, as I realized that he was right.

* * *

**Ok. Well this makes everything a lot more complicated, doesn't it? What will poor Paulie think? **


	9. All these friends and lovers

Chapter 9 – All these friends and lovers

When John walked me home later, it was almost midnight. I should have been home nearly two hours ago.

"Take it easy." John said, trying to calm me down. "I'm sure they'll understand."

"No, they won't!" I exclaimed. "They are going to lose it. It's Frances who always comes home too late, not me. I'm the good girl."

"Really?" John smirked, as he pulled me close to him. "Well, you sure can be a bad girl when you want to."

"Knock it off John! It's not funny! They'll probably ground me until I'm thirty!"

"Do you want me to come with you, and talk to them?" John asked. "I can tell them you were safe with me all the time." He grinned.

"No!" I said quickly. "Bad idea. They don't know you. If they find out I was with you the whole time, they'll get all sorts of ideas."

"Who can blame them? I get all sorts of ideas myself." John said, with a suggestive smile.

"Shut up!" I yelled, but as he pulled me close again, and kissed me, I instantly stopped being annoyed.

"Don't your parents just love young Paulie?" John suddenly asked.

"I guess so." I said. "What does that have to do with this?"

"Tell them you were with him." John said.

"You think I should lie to them?"

John shrugged. "All I'm saying is that sometimes it's better to tell a lie than to tell the truth. At least if it can keep you from being grounded for 15 years. Do you have any idea how lonely I'm going to be if I can't see you again?"

I smiled. He sure knew how to charm a girl. "Ok." I said. "I'll take your advice, but I can't promise you anything."

Outside my house, he gave me one last goodnight kiss, and I went inside.

It took my parents about half a second to rush from the living room to the hallway, when they heard me coming home.

"Jenny Louise Davies! Where on earth have you been?" My mum screamed.

I instantly understood that it was serious, when she used my full name.

"Do you have any idea how worried we have been?" My dad asked. "You said you were going out with friends. You know very well you're supposed to be in by ten o'clock! You better have a good explanation for this."

"I...I'm sorry." I hesitated for about a second. "I was with Paul." I said quickly.

My parents looked at each other. To my surprise they started to laugh.

"Why didn't we think about that?" My mum said. "Of course you were."

"We called Kath's house several times, but she had no idea where you were." My father explained.

"We didn't even think about calling over to check if you were with Paul. How silly of us." He laughed a bit again.

"But don't let it get that late again young lady, do you hear me?" he added strictly.

"No dad. I promise. I just lost track of time. It won't happen again. I'm sorry."

I walked upstairs to my room, not quite able to understand how lucky I had been. If my parents had called over to Paul's house, they would have discovered my lie instantly. And Kath had been the best possible friend for keeping them from learning the truth.

I quickly changed into my nightgown, and went to bed. I couldn't sleep. My head was filled with a million thoughts. Deep down, I felt terrible for lying to my parents. But I did it to spend time with John, and just the thought of that made me forget the guilty feeling. I finally fell asleep, and the last thing I thought about, was the boy I had fallen in love with.

The next morning I woke up early. I got out of bed, and threw on a dress. I brushed my teeth and fixed my hair, before I rushed downstairs. I didn't even take the time to eat breakfast, before I hurried over to Paul's house. I knocked on the back door, and Jim opened wearing a dressing gown and slippers.

"Good morning Jenny." He greeted me. "You're early today."

"Good morning Mr. McCartney. I'm sorry. I just have something very important to talk to Paul about." I said.

Jim laughed. "He is awake, but he is still in his room. Just go upstairs."

"Ok. Thanks." I said, and hurried up the stairs.

I knocked on the door to Paul's room, and opened it slightly. He was sitting on his bed, still in his striped pyjamas, playing guitar.

"Hello Paulie." I said. He looked surprised up at me.

"I'm sorry to bother you so early." I said. "But I told you I would call you last night, and I didn't. I came home very late." I explained.

"It's ok." He said, still strumming on the guitar, not looking at me. "How was the party?"

"It was fine. I had a good time."

"Did John behave?"

I giggled. Paul looked up at me. "What happened?" he asked alarmed.

I went over to the bed, and sat down next to him.

"After the party, we went to his house." I said. "We talked for a while, and then... We slept together." I had been dying to tell someone about it, ever since last night.

Paul stopped playing. "You _shagged _John?" he exclaimed.

"Don't say it like that! You make it sound so vulgar and dirty."

"It's John, of course it's vulgar and dirty!" he replied.

"Now you are being unfair Paul!" I said.

"I'm not!"

"You are! I couldn't help it." I said.

"Of course you couldn't. I bet that fucker threw himself at you." Paul said angrily

"It wasn't like that at all! You get it all wrong."

Paul sighed. "I knew something like this would happen. Does it really make you proud to think about the fact that you're just another girl for him to brag about?"

"I don't know why you are acting like this Paul. I thought you would be happy for me. It's almost like you're jealous of him or something."

"Me being jealous of John?" he said. "Don't be silly."

"Then why are you acting like such an idiot?" I asked

"Why are_ you_ acting like such a slut?" He replied.

The room suddenly became very quiet.

"I'm so sorry Jenny!" Paul said. "I didn't mean that!"

I quickly got up from the bed.

"I have to go!" I said coolly.

"Wait!" Paul yelled. "Listen to me Jenny. I didn't mean it!"

I didn't take the time to listen to him. I ran downstairs, past Jim who sent me a confused look, and out the back door.

Paul was by best friend. How could he do this to me? I didn't want to go home, so I kept walking until I reached John's house.

I knocked on the front door for a long while, until he finally opened. He looked surprised when he saw me crying on the doorstep, but he didn't say anything. He just pulled me close, and held me until I stopped crying.

* * *

**Well, at least she has a shoulder to cry on. That lucky girl! I'd cry on John Lennon's shoulder any time! :) **


	10. Treat me like you did the night before

**Hi!**

**So, chapter 10. I'm adding some more drama. It's not easy being in love..**

**- Stine**

* * *

Chapter 10 – Treat me like you did the night before

After that morning, I didn't talk to Paul. Weeks went by. I avoided him on the way to school and on the way home from school.

Everyone wondered why we didn't talk anymore, but only Kath and John knew what had happened.

I spent a lot of time with John. He took me out to dance, to parties with his friends, and to long, quiet walks in the park. I loved every minute we spent together.

Even though I now had John to talk to, I missed being with Paul. I missed our friendship, and how we'd always laugh at the same things. I met him once on the way home from school. He was walking behind me, and tried catching up with me. He yelled at me to stop, said he was sorry, wanted to be friends again. I wouldn't talk to him. I couldn't. I ran as fast as I could home.

I naturally stopped attending The Quarrymen's rehearsals. They mostly rehearsed at Paul's house, and the thought of me going there seemed almost ridiculous to me.

One afternoon I called John, and asked if he wanted to go to the movies.

"Sorry luv. I can't. I'm just heading over to Paul's house for a bit of rehearsing with the band." He said.

"What about afterwards?" I asked, hopefully. "We could go for a walk?"

"I'm very tired." He said. "Let's take it some other time."

"Oh. Ok. Take care of yourself." I said, as I hung up, a bit disappointed.

I went up to my room, and sat down at my desk, wondering what to do. I had already done all my homework. Perhaps I could read a bit? The thought of it didn't sound too tempting. That's when Frances appeared in the doorway.

"Hello there little sister." She greeted me. "What are you up to?"

"Nothing." I said. "Absolutely nothing."

"Let me show you something!" she said enthusiastically, and disappeared for a moment.

She came back with a little bottle of pink nail polish. "I bought it yesterday. Isn't it just lovely?" she said. "Do you want to try it?"

"Sure." I said, and to my surprise she sat down at my bed and started to apply the nail polish on my nails.

Was she out of her mind? Frances and I had never been those kinds of sisters who helped each other with clothes, makeup and hair. We only fought about it.

"So." She said after a while. "Have you and Paul had a fight? He never comes over any more."

I couldn't help it but smile a bit. So that was why she suddenly acted so sisterly. I bet mum had sent her.

"No." I lied. "He's just very busy these days."

She nodded, but the look on her face told me that she didn't quite believe me.

"Busy with the band I presume?" she said. "But still, he has time to go out with you. You're with Paul all the times you go out, right?"

"Sometimes I'm with him, and sometimes I'm with Kath." I answered vaguely.

Frances didn't ask me anything else, she just finished my nails.

"Be careful to let it dry properly." She warned, as she got up from my bed.

She looked out of my bedroom window, which had an excellent view over to the McCartney's house. "Hey, isn't that John?" she asked. "Who is that girl he's with?"

"What?" I asked, rising from the bed, nearly knocking over the open bottle of nail polish.

"John. You know. That cute guy from Paul's band." She said.

I hurried over to the window, just in time to catch a glimpse of John walking into Paul's garden with his guitar case in one hand, and the hand of a pretty blond girl in the other.

I immediately recognized her as Cynthia, the girl John had danced with at the party.

"I didn't know he was seeing someone." Frances said disappointed.

"Me neither." I said, as I sat down on the bed again. "Look Frances, I'm not feeling too good. I bet it's the nail polish. I'm just going to lie down for a while, ok?" I said. It wasn't a lie. I felt terrible.

"Ok." She said. "The nail polish looks good on you, by the way."

I forced myself to smile as she left my room, and closed the door behind her.

My head was a complete chaos. There _had_ to be a logical explanation for John taking Cynthia to the rehearsal. There _had_ to be an explanation for him holding her hand like that. It _couldn't_ be what it looked like.

I sat in front of the window without moving for nearly two hours. When they finally came out of the house, John was holding Cynthia's hand again. I noticed she was wearing high heeled shoes. She was struggling to walk properly in them.

John leant down and kissed her. I couldn't breathe. It felt like someone had just punched me hard in the stomach. I saw them walking away together. I sat motionless for a long while. Then I knew what I had to do.

I got up and hurried downstairs. I put on a jacket and a scarf, and went out into the cold night. At John's house I knocked hard on the door. No one answered. I knocked harder. I wouldn't give up like that. Finally, John opened. He was only wearing his boxers.

"Jenny?" he asked surprised. "Hi. I just got back from Paul's. I didn't feel good at all, so I went home to get some sleep. I think I've got a cold coming up."

"Don't lie to me."

"Jenny, what are you talking about?"

"Don't fucking lie to me John. I know what you're up to."

"What are you talking about? I..." he was interrupted by a voice from inside the house. A girl's voice. "John, get back up here!"

I looked at him. "You have visitors." I said.

"It's not what it looks like." He said. I noticed a trace of panic in his voice.

I pushed past him into the hallway. Cynthia had appeared on the top of the stairs in her underwear. She looked confused from John to me.

"I believe it's time for me to go." I said, and turned away. I wouldn't let him see me cry.

John followed me and grabbed me by my shoulders, forcing me to face him.

"I'm sorry Jenny." He said. "I didn't want you to find out about it this way."

"Get your hands off me John. I never want to see you again!" I screamed, and started running.

Outside, it had started to snow heavily. I ran until I was out of breath, and sat down on a park bench, panting. Tears streamed down my face, making it hard to see anything. I didn't have the slightest idea where I was, but I didn't care. It felt as if my heart had been ripped out and cut into a million pieces.

* * *

**Ouch. Love hurts…**

**And just when she thought things couldn't get any worse, that's what they do. Stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	11. Trouble is my only friend

**Hi there! **

**I've been writing quite a lot lately. I guess you could say I'm officially obsessed :P **

**I started having second thoughts about making Jenny 15 years old. I think she is a bit young. I should have made her a year older or so. But then, on the other hand, her being so young and innocent, kind of plays an important role in the story. So I'll just keep it that way. I just had go get that off my chest. **

**Thanks for reading! It makes me smile! :) **

**- Stine**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 11 – Trouble is my only friend

I sat on the bench for a while, but it was cold, and I finally stumbled my way home. I didn't want my parents to see that I had been crying. They would only start asking questions. Questions I couldn't answer. Not now.

I ran upstairs as soon as I got home. But my mum wouldn't let me get away that easy. A moment later, she was knocking on my bedroom door.

"Jenny? Are you all right?" she asked. She sounded worried.

"I just needed a bit of air." I mumbled. "I didn't feel good. I'm awfully tired. I'm going to bed."

"Can I come in?" She asked. "Just for a little while."

"I'm not feeling good."

"If you're sick, I'll have to come in." she said

"I'm not sick." I assured her. "I just need a little time alone."

"Ok." She said at last. "I'm here if you want to talk."

I heard her footsteps disappear down the stairs again, as I fell back on my bed. I cried myself to sleep.

When I woke up the next morning, I felt sick. I ran to the bathroom, and threw up. On the way back to my room, I met Frances. She had just gotten out of bed.

"Good morning." She said. "You look awfully pale. Are you not well?" she asked.

"I just got sick." I mumbled. "I feel terrible."

"Keep away from me!" she burst out. "I don't want to catch whatever it is you've got."

"Thanks for your sisterly compassion." I mumbled sarcastically, and went back to bed.

I didn't want to go to school. I felt queasy and dizzy, and just the thought of John and his betrayal caused tears to well up in my eyes. I was in a terrible state. I couldn't bear the thought of facing my classmates, and have to pretend that everything was ok.

After a while, my mother came up to talk to me. Frances must have told her that I wasn't feeling good. My mum had a worried look on her face.

She put her hand on my forehead to make sure I didn't have any fever.

"It's all right mum, honestly." I said. "I bet it's just something I ate."

"Are you sure that's everything?" she asked. "You didn't look too good when you came in last night either. Are you sure there's nothing else bothering you?"

I quickly nodded. I couldn't tell her. She wouldn't understand.

As if she could read my mind, she quickly added: "Even though you think I'm old, I used to be young once. I reckon I still know a thing or two about how it's like. You can talk to me."

"It's fine mum." I said. "I'm just not feeling good. That's it." I gave her a smile that I hoped came across as convincing.

She sighed. "Ok. Stay in bed and rest. Call me if you need anything. I'll be downstairs."

She left my room. I pulled the sheets over my head, and wanted to disappear. I wanted a hole in the ground to hide in, until John came back and told me he had made a terrible mistake, and that he had realized he couldn't live without me.

"In your dreams Jenny." I mumbled negatively to myself.

The thing that hurt the most was that Paul had been right the whole time. I was "just another girl" to John. But a part of me still refused to believe it. The way he had looked at me and the way he had whispered sweet things in my ear. It couldn't just be tricks to get me into bed, could it?

I realized that he probably had used the same tricks on _her_. I suddenly felt sick again. I didn't know whether it was the thought of them together, or something else. I stumbled out to the bathroom and threw up, for the second time that morning.

By the time Frances got home from school, I felt a lot better. I didn't feel sick any more, and I had even got my appetite back. Mum was out grocery shopping, and I was doing some home work.

Frances came into my room, and sat down on the bed. She told me she had some news.

"I talked to some girls at school today. They know the girl John was with last night. Her name is Cynthia. Apparently he introduced her to the band as his _girlfriend_."

"He did?" I asked, trying my very best to hide my feelings from my sister. She had no idea how little I wanted to hear about all this.

"That lucky girl!" Frances sighed. "I'd give a lot to be with a boy like him."

"You'd give a lot to be with _any_ boy." I replied, hoping it would make her change the subject. It didn't. She ignored me, and kept on talking about John.

"He is so handsome there should be a law against it. Have you _seen_ his eyes?" she chirped.

"Frankly Frances, I don't give a damn about that Lennon guy." I snapped.

"Take it easy. I won't bother you anymore!" she said offended, and got up.

"Jeez, you're cranky today." She mumbled on her way out of the door. "I bet _someone_ has their period coming up soon."

I froze by the sound of her words. My period. How long had it been? I should have had it a week ago. Or was it two? I slowly put two and two together, and everything made sense. I felt sicker than ever.

The truth hit me like a ton of bricks. I wasn't even sixteen years old yet. I had only been in love once in my life. I had just gotten my heart broken. And now, I was pregnant.


	12. With a little help from my friends

**Hello! :) I'm back with a brand new chapter. **

**- Stine **

* * *

Chapter 12 – I get by with a little help from my friends

Early the next morning, I called Kath and begged her to skip school and come over to my house. I lied to my mum, and told her our teacher had given us a project to work with at home. She believed me.

I was in my room when I heard the doorbell. My mum sent Kath straight up to my room. Kath had anxiety written all over her face, as she entered my room. I didn't even manage to say a word, before I started crying. She sat down next to me, with her arm around my shoulder, and listen as I told her about John and Cynthia.

"Oh Jenny I'm so sorry." She said compassionately. "He is an idiot. You deserve someone so much better than him!"

I swallowed. "It's much worse than that." I whispered. "I still haven't told you the worst part."

Kath looked confused. "How can things possibly be worse?" she asked.

"I think I'm pregnant." I sobbed.

"Oh God!" she mumbled. "Oh Jenny."

She put her arms around me, and I realized that she was crying too. I cried in her arms for a long time. Finally I looked up. "Will you come with me to the doctor?" I asked. "I'm so scared."

"Of course!" she said. "I will do everything I can to help you. You are my best friend."

Her words made me burst into tears again.

Later, Kath followed me to the doctor. He was a strict, old man with grey hair and glasses. He examined me, and then sat down behind his desk. He looked at me with a serious face.

"There is no doubt that you are pregnant Miss Davies." He said. "You are very young. Is the father of the child aware of this?"

I shook my head, my eyes glued to the floor. The thought of John as a "father" struck me as so ridiculous, I almost started laughing.

Kath held my hand in a firm grip. I was so relieved she was there. Right now, she was the only person that kept me from breaking down.

"I have to inform your parents about this Miss Davies." The doctor said.

"No!" I cried out. "Please. You can't tell them. Not yet."

The doctor let out a sigh. "I'll set up an appointment for you next week." He said. "If you haven't told them about it by then, I have no choice but to inform them. This is serious Miss Davies. I hope you understand that?"

A part of me got angry. Of course I understood that this was serious! He treated me like a child! But I knew he was right. It was my life and my future we were talking about. This really _was_ serious. I was stupid and thoughtless, and I had ruined my life. There was no way this could end well.

My parents would flip when they found out about it. They would probably worry about what other people would say about them. They always worried about that. And who could blame them? People would start talking. They always did.

People would start talking about "that couple from London" who had no control on their daughters. They couldn't even live in Liverpool for three months, before one of the daughters got knocked up.

The humiliation would probably be more that I could stand. Everyone would know. And worst of all; what would John say? The thought of his reaction almost made me sick.

How the hell was I supposed to take care of a baby? I didn't know a damn thing about babies.

My head was filled with all these scaring thoughts. The world was spinning, and I couldn't think straight.

I was quiet on the way home. Kath walked silently by my side. She understood that I needed time. By the time we arrived at my house, I had made a decision.

"I can't do this Kath." I said.

"Of course you can!" Kath said. "Things will be all right. You just have to talk to John and your parents. It will be fine!"

I shook my head. "No. You don't understand. I can't go through with it. I can't let anyone know about this."

Kath looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"I'll have to… Get rid of it." I mumbled.

Kath's eyes grew wide. "Are you serious?" She asked. "Do you mean like… an abortion?"

"Yes." It would be the best thing for everyone. John doesn't need to know about it. No one needs to know, just you and me."

Kath was silent for a while. "My neighbor Laura did it last year." She finally said.

"I can talk to her. I can find out where she did it."

I gave her a hug. "Thank you." I mumbled.

"No worries." She said. "I want to help you."

Kath went home, and I went into the house. Dinner was ready, and my father had just gotten home from work. I wasn't hungry at all, so I just sat on my place at the table, and listen to my family talking, while I picked in my plate of food.

My mother sent me a worried look across the table, and I quickly ate a few bites, just to please her. I felt tired, and after dinner, when Frances and my father went into the living room to listen to the news on the radio, I went straight up to my room.

There were lights in all the windows over at Paul's house. I imagined Paul, sitting in the living room playing the guitar or even the piano, entertaining his brother and his father. I suddenly became overwhelmed by a feeling of loss. I missed Paul so much.

I'd give a lot to talk to him right now. I had been a complete idiot, for acting the way I did. I had ruined everything. He probably wouldn't even look in my direction now, much less talk to me. I decided to try to talk to him the next day. Maybe it wasn't too late? Maybe things could be the same again?

I sighed, as I lay down on my bed, and drifted off to sleep.


	13. Desperate times

**Chapter 13 already! **** I can't believe it. It has been such a blast writing this story! And it ain't over yet! **

* * *

Chapter 13 – Desperate times calls for desperate measures

I woke up the next day, feeling a little better.

I got out of the house early, and waited for Paul to come out of his house, so I could talk to him. I waited for a long time, but he didn't come. Eventually, I had to run all the way to school, because I was late.

Right before first period, Kath slipped me a small paper note. I looked at it. An address was scribbled across the paper in neat handwriting.

"I talked to Laura." Kath whispered.

"So soon?" I asked. I suddenly felt nervous.

"Laura said that as sooner you go there, the better it is." Kath said. "You haven't changed your mind, have you?"

"Of course not!" I said. "I just didn't expect it to happen so soon."

"Just go there Jenny. They'll help you."

I nodded. "You're right." I said. "Thank you."

Kath sent me a quick smile. "I had to spend quite a lot of time ensuring Laura that I was in fact talking about a friend. She figured it was me who was… in your situation, and got really worried. She is a friend of George's brother, and she thought George and I had… You know..." she broke off, and her cheeks turned red.

"I understand." I mumbled. "Thanks anyway."

As Mrs. Edwards, our English teacher entered the classroom, and all my classmates found their places, I looked down at the note again. I wasn't familiar with the address. It appeared to be far away from here, probably not in a good part of town.

I suddenly wasn't so sure about this anymore, but there were no better options, and I knew it.

Almost as if she could read my mind, Kath leaned over, and whispered to me.

"Do you want me to come with you?"

I quickly shook my head. "No. I have to do this on my own. I got myself into this mess, and now I have to get myself out of it again." I whispered back.

"Miss Davies and Miss Thompson, would you girls kindly stop talking, and open your books and start reading instead?" Mrs. Edwards demanded.

I did as she told me to, but couldn't concentrate on what I was reading. After a while, I gave up.

The rest of the day I was acting jumpy, whenever the teacher asked me a question, or someone called my name. When we finally were told to put away our books at the end of the day, I was the first one out of the door.

Kath hurried out to catch up with me. She gave me a long hug. "It's going to be all right." She whispered. "Things will be fine."

As I started walking, I caught glimpses of myself in the shop windows I passed. A terrified fifteen year old girl in a school uniform stared back at me. I clutched the piece of paper Kath had given me, in my right hand.

I'm not quite sure for how long I was walking. It seemed like an eternity. I finally found the address I was looking for. It was an old brick house in a back alley. My legs were trembling, as I walked towards the door and rang the doorbell.

It was a miracle that I even made it home afterwards. I was in such pain, I felt dizzy. I couldn't think straight, the only thing on my mind, was that I had to get home. The man had given me some pills to take. "For the pain." He had said. They didn't help at all.

There was no one in the house when I returned home. I stumbled up the stairs, and got to bed. I remembered vaguely that my mother was visiting someone, and that my father was working late.

I'm not sure for how long I laid there, before Frances got home from school. "Hello!" she greeted as usual.

When I didn't respond, she called again. "Hello! Jenny, are you home?"

"I can see your shoes in the hall Jenny! I know you are here! Are you mad at me?" Frances shouted from downstairs.

I heard her footsteps in stairs, and suddenly she was standing in my room.

"Hello! Why didn't you… Jenny? Are you sick again? You look terrible." She took a few more steps towards my bed.

"I'm fine" I mumbled. My voice sounded so strange. My head felt empty. All I wanted was to sleep.

"You're clearly not fine!" Frances said. Her voice was filled with worry. "You look really pale Jenny! Has something happened?"

I shook my head. I felt Frances leaning over the bed, and I heard her gasp as she pulled the sheets aside.

Her voice sounded distant. "Oh my God! Oh my God! Jenny! You're bleeding!"

"Oh my God!" she sounded as if she was going to cry. I felt tired. I closed my eyes.

"I'm calling the ambulance." Frances _was_ in fact crying now, based on the tone of her voice. "I'm coming back soon Jenny. Don't worry. Things will be all right."

I remember voices calling my name. Unfamiliar voices. They begged me to stay awake, asked me all kinds of questions. I was lifted up, and carried outside.

Frances was talking to me the whole time. "It's going to be all right Jenny. You're going to the hospital. They are going to help you. Things will be all right. Things will be just fine." It sounded like she said it all to calm herself down.

"You're going into the ambulance now Jenny." Frances said. "They are going to…" She was interrupted by another voice, a familiar one this time.

"Jenny!" I was dizzy and in a lot of pain, but I would have recognized that voice anywhere. It was Paul.

"Paul!" I shouted back. "Paul I'm so sorry! I acted so stupid. I want to be friends again." I tried to get up, but strong hands were holding me back.

"Oh my God! Jenny, what has happened?" Paul was closer now. He tried grabbing my hand, but someone pushed him aside.

I heard one of the unfamiliar voices snap at him. "Move away! We have to get this girl to the hospital!"

"Frances? What has happened?" Paul's voice was almost desperate. My sister didn't answer him. I was lifted into the ambulance. Frances got in with me, and the ambulance was put in motion. I remember the image of Paul standing there as we drove away. Then, I passed out.

* * *

Ok guys, a little author's note in the end. I just have to say that I'm against abortions. At least I never would have taken one myself. If I had been in Jenny's situation today, I don't think I would have done what she did. But the main reason for that is that I know that my parents and my friends would have supported me. Things were quite different back in the days. There was so much shame and prejudice related to having a child without being married. That's why I chose to make her take the abortion. And of course, it's a big difference between the kind of abortion you take at a hospital today, and the "back alley" procedure Jenny goes through.


	14. I have to admit it's getting better

**Hello!**

**Well, the last chapters have been kind of sad and downbeat. But now, things are getting better in these poor people's lives****, just like the title of the chapter says :) **

* * *

Chapter 14 – I have to admit it's getting better

The next thing I remember is waking up at the hospital. My mother was seated on a chair by my bed. Her face lit up as I opened my eyes.

"I'm so sorry mum." I mumbled.

She smiled gently to me, and put her finger to her lips. "Shh. It's nothing to be sorry for. I'm just so glad you are ok. We are all glad you are ok."

I leaned back against the pillows, feeling relieved. I quickly fell asleep again.

Two days later, I was allowed to go home. The doctor had instructed me to take it easy for a couple of days. I slept a lot. I felt tired, but I didn't have any pain any more. They had assured me that I would be just fine again, and that I could have children later. Right then that was the last thing I wanted to think about.

I spent my first day home from the hospital, in bed. I slept a great deal, and then I read a bit. In the afternoon, just as I was lying in my bed, thinking about everything that had happened during the last few days, I heard someone ring the doorbell.

I got out of bed, and tiptoed out in the second-floor hallway. From there, I could hear everything without anyone noticing I was there.

It was my father who opened the door.

"Mr. Davies! Listen to me! I have to talk to Jenny!" I twitched, as I realized that it was Paul talking.

"What did I tell you the other three times you were here, McCartney?" My father growled. "Stay away from my daughter, if you know what's best for you!"

"Daddy!" My father spun around, looking surprised at me, standing at the top of the stairs, wearing my nightwear and dressing gown.

"Let me talk to Paul. Please."

My father looked skeptical. Suddenly my mom appeared from the living room. She had obviously heard everything, because she walked straight over to my father, and grabbed his arm, gently pulling him away.

"Come one Walter. Give them a little time. I'm sure they have plenty of things to discuss."My father reluctantly followed her. I hurried downstairs, and ended up standing face to face with Paul.

He pulled me into a tight hug. "I'm so sorry." He mumbled.

"No,_ I'm_ sorry." I said. "I just want to be friends again. Do you want to be friends again?"

"Of course!" he said. "We were always friends. Friends who acted silly towards each other I guess, but still friends."

Paul looked at me with a serious face. "Now, do you mind telling me exactly what's been going on the last couple of days?" he asked.

I nodded. We went up to my room and sat down on my bed. Paul looked at me with an awaiting look on his face

"I guess you know about John and Cynthia." I said.

He nodded. "I'm so sorry you had to go through that."

I shrugged. "Well, the same day I found out about them, I also discovered something else. I was pregnant. With John's child."

The room became silent as Paul stared at me in disbelief. "Pregnant?" he asked. His voice sounded so strange.

"Yes. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't let anyone know about it. So I went to this place where they take care of it for you. I took an abortion. At the hospital they told me I'm lucky to be alive. If Frances hadn't called the ambulance I could have been dead."

All this new information seemed to have startled Paul. He didn't say a word. "Have you told your parents about John?" he suddenly asked.

I shook my head. "No. Why?"

"I think I know why your father has been slamming the door in my face for the past couple of days. He thinks I was responsible for it."

I gasped as I realized that he was right. How could I have been so stupid? No one had asked me who the father of child had been. They had all just assumed that it was Paul. After all, no one in my family knew anything about John.

"I'm so sorry!" I whispered. "I should have told them." I started crying. All the anxiety of what Paul might think of me now, suddenly emerged.

Paul quickly put his arms around me. "It's all right Jenny." He whispered softly. "I'm just glad you're ok. That's all that matters to me."

I looked up at him, my vision blurred by the tears. "So you don't hate me?"

Paul laughed a little. "I don't hate you." He said. "How could I possibly hate someone like you?"

He cleared his throat. "I realize that this is probably the worst timing ever, but there is something I have wanted to tell you for weeks. You mean so much to me Jenny. I… I'm in love with you. When I first saw you carrying those boxes out of the moving van, I knew I had to get to know you. When we slow-danced that time at the café… That's when I fell in love."

I didn't know what to say. He stared at me with his beautiful, hazel eyes. "Oh Paul." I mumbled. I didn't know..."

He interrupted me. "You don't have to say anything. Not now. You have been through a lot. I'm not after any promises. I just wanted you to know how I feel."

I bit my lip, forcing back the tears that welled up in my eyes. "I have been a complete fool for not realizing how you feel until now." I said. "Please forgive me."

I wiped away a few tears from my cheek. "I'm not ready to be with someone right now Paul. Not like that. But I'm sure I will be. One day."

He nodded. "I understand." He said. He gave me another warm, friendly hug.

I walked him back downstairs. Frances had obviously gotten the news that Paul was here. She was standing in the hallway, pretending not to spy.

"Hello Frances." Paul greeted her.

Frances only mumbled something incomprehensible as a reply.

"I'll stop by tomorrow, ok?" Paul said on his way out.

"Sure. See you then."

Paul left, and I told Frances to come with me into the living room. My parents were already sitting in the sofa.

"I need to tell you something." I said. The three of them waited in surprised for what I was going to say.

"I assume that you all think that Paul was the father of the child. The truth is, I never slept with him." I said, straightforwardly.

"I was seeing someone else. But then he left me for another girl."

"Do we know this boy?" my mother asked.

"Frances does. It's John Lennon."

"WHAT? Bloody Hell! You shagged John?" Frances' outburst practically made both our parents jump.

"Mind your language Frances!" my father said strict.

"How do you know this…John?" my mother asked. She struggled to keep her voice calm, like this was the most natural of conversations.

"He's in Paul's band." I explained. "I met him at one of their rehearsals."

"Well, it looks like I owe young McCartney an apology then." My father said. "I never would have been so hard on the boy if I had known that he wasn't responsible for anything. But that John...I would sure like to have a word of two with him"

"Please. Just forget about it dad. It was just as much my fault as it was John's. I mean, it wasn't like he _raped_ me or anything."

My parents looked a bit embarrassed by the fact that I had just admitted that I had _wanted_ to have sex with someone. Frances still wasn't over the fact that it was John.

"I still can't believe it!" she said, as we walked upstairs together. "You had sex with John!"

"Get over it." I said. "That was all it was. I obviously didn't mean anything to him."

I could feel the familiar tears well up in my eyes again. "Oh damn it." I mumbled to myself, as I fought against the tears.

Frances saw my reaction, and hurried over to give me a hug. "I'm sorry. How could I be so foolish?" She said. "Let's not talk about him anymore. How about I paint your nails? I've bought a new colour."

I couldn't help it but smile at bit. "That sounds like a good idea." I said.


	15. Gimme some truth

**Hello!**

**The title of this chapter is actually from a Lennon song. Yep, "Gimme some truth."**

**I think that fitted very well to the story because… Well, I'm not going to say why. You'll understand it when you have read it.**

**When I'm writing this author's note, it's over 2 a.m. here in Norway. I figured I wanted to post another chapter today, after arriving home from my friend's birthday party, brushing my teeth, putting on my pyjamas and getting ready for bed, only to discover that I wasn't really tired after all… But enough about that :P**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 15 – Gimme some truth

Kath came over to visit me the next day. She ran towards me and gave me a big hug, as soon as she saw me. Then she quickly let go of me, like she was afraid she might hurt me if she wasn't careful enough.

"Are you ok?" she asked. Her voice was only a whisper. "I have been so worried. I feel so guilty. I should never have told you to go there. I'm so sorry."

"Don't think about it Kath." I said. "It wasn't your fault. Besides, it's ok now."

Kath told me news from school, and I told her about Paul and me being friends again. I didn't tell her that he had admitted that he was in love with me. I wasn't quite sure how I felt about it myself yet, so I wasn't ready to share it with other people. Not even with Kath.

"All the girls in the class ask about you." Kath said. "What should I tell them?"

I thought about it for a while. An endless list of lies formed itself in my head. I realized that there was only one thing to do.

"Tell them the truth." I said. Kath did as I told her to. The next day she called me.

"I only told a few people." She said. "It turns out one of them couldn't be trusted. It's all over Liverpool now."

I was glad she at least was being so frank. To be honest, I didn't really care. I had done a few stupid things, but I wasn't the only one. Everyone made mistakes. People would soon forget all about it, and return to their old, dull lives. Besides, if they were going to talk about me, I'd rather have them telling the truth, than going around and spreading all kinds of lies.

But there was one thing I hadn't thought about. That night, I was home alone. My parents had been invited over to some friends. Frances was going to a party. I had convinced them that I was perfectly capable of spending the night home, by myself.

It was Friday night. I would start school again the following Monday.

It was around 9 o'clock when someone pounded on our front door. My first thought was that it was Paul, but why on earth would he knock that fiercely?

I opened the door, and there, outside, right in front of me stood John. I hadn't seen him since that God-awful night when I screamed that I never wanted to see him again, but now he was standing right here on my doorstep.

I backed away, as he pushed past me into the hall.

He was drunk. But somewhere in his eyes, behind the empty daze the alcohol had created, I could see something else. Hurt.

"They say you're pregnant. Is it true? I assume it's my fucking kid? Tell me the truth Jenny! I want to know the truth!" His look was so piercing it almost gave me goosebumps.

"I was pregnant." I whispered. "But I took an abortion."

John looked at me with a serious face. "So there is no kid?"

I shook my head. "Not anymore."

John still looked angry, and for a moment I was sure he was going to hit me. My heart throbbed in my chest, and I prepared for what might come. But then his face softened. Now, he only looked resigned, and a bit sad.

"You silly girl!" he burst out. "Why didn't you tell me? I was bloody responsible for it too!"

I couldn't hold back the tears. "I was so scared." I cried. "Besides, why would you care? You've got Cynthia now."

"Things could have been different Jenny! If you had just told me, it wouldn't have been like this."

I sniffled. "Oh yeah? Why? We could have gotten married, is that what you mean? I'm not even sixteen yet. I don't want a child. You've got your band. It wouldn't work out, and you know it. It would just have broken our hearts. I did the right thing. For both of us."

John sent me a regretful look. He took a few steps towards me. "I'm sorry that I acted like such a dick." He mumbled. "It was never meant to be this way. Please forgive me."

He grabbed my hand. "Please forgive me Jenny! I want things to be like they were."

He leant down, and gave me a kiss. I closed my eyes. My heart started pounding again. He started kissing me on the neck, whispering softly into my ear. "You're so, very beautiful."

For a moment I let myself get carried away. His lips pressed against mine, the way his hand gently stroke my hair. It felt wonderful. Suddenly, I became aware of how he smelled of alcohol, and I realized what was happening.

I pushed him away. "John, you're drunk." I said. My voice was surprisingly stern. "Go home. You're only going to say and do things you'll regret in the morning. You're with Cynthia now. Stop pretending like things can be the same again. You and me… It's over."

The hurt expression in his eyes almost made me wrap my arms around him and give him a hug. I'm glad I didn't though, because it would probably have given him the wrong impression.

I held his hand in mine, and looked into his eyes. "You're a wonderful person John Lennon. Don't ever forget that."

"Give me another chance Jenny. Please." The pleading look in his eyes practically begged me to forgive him. Just a few days ago, all I wanted was John to come back and say he was sorry. Now, everything was changed.

"You have to go." I said.

This time, he understood that I was being serious. He turned around, and walked quietly out the door.

I watched him walk down the street. I had to keep myself from crying out after him. But as he reached the end of the street, I was suddenly overwhelmed by a strong feeling that told me that I had done the right thing.


	16. Hello Goodbye

**Hello! As you are about to discover, there has been a time skip from the last chapter. **

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 16 – Hello Goodbye

**Liverpool, August 1960**

I was awakened by the sun, shining straight into my bedroom. It had been raining for nearly two weeks, but today, the sun had finally decided to emerge. "It's ironic." I mumbled to myself. "Today of all days."

I got out of bed, and stumbled to the bathroom. After a quick shower I put on my new, favorite dress. It was light coral in color, with embroideries on the front.

I looked at my reflection in the mirror. My hair was back to its natural, dark blond color. It wasn't much like Brigitte Bardot's anymore, but it didn't matter. Paul always told me how much he loved my hair.

I went downstairs, and found my mother and my sister, sitting at the kitchen table drinking tea. My mother was holding Frances' five months old daughter Lily.

Frances had met Phil during the spring of 1958. He was almost five years older than her. He worked in an office, and was a calm, sensible man. He was everything she wasn't, and she had fallen in love. Phil was the man who had managed to tame my boy crazy sister. They had gotten married the following winter, and five months ago, Lily was born.

"Hello Jenny!" Frances got up and gave me a hug. "You look beautiful. The sight of you will give the boy a good memory to bring with him to Germany. Do you want something to eat? Toast? Or maybe just a cup of tea?"

I shook my head. "No thanks. I can't really eat anything right now. I think I'll just head over to Paul's house."

Frances smiled. "Sure." She said. "I understand." She picked up the baby.

"Your auntie Jen is sad because her boyfriend is leaving today." She said in her best baby voice. "Give auntie Jen a kiss."

I went over to Lily, and kissed her on the cheek. The baby grinned back at me with a single tooth.

I left the three of them in the kitchen, and went over to Paul's house.

I knocked on the door, and opened it, like I used to. They were having breakfast in the kitchen. Paul got up, and kissed me. I wasn't even embarrassed that Jim and Mike were watching. I sat down on a chair between Paul and Mike. I still wasn't really hungry, so I turned down the offer of breakfast. Paul eventually talked me into eating a piece of toast.

"So, the big day is finally here, eh Paulie?" Jim said. "It's time to show the world who "The Beatles" are."

Paul nodded and smiled. He sent me nervous looks. I concentrated on my toast. Mike must have noticed his brother's reaction, because he quickly put his arm around my shoulder.

"Don't worry big brother. I'll take care of the bird while you're away." He grinned.

"Don't you dare!"Paul shouted. "Keep your bloody hands of her Mike!"

"How are you going to stop me?" Mike questioned boldly

The two brothers started to wrestle each other, and soon they were on the floor, laughing.

"Take it easy boys!" Jim shouted. "You're scaring poor Jenny."

I laughed. "No worries. I'm used to boys fighting. I have been a peacemaker during countless rehearsals. I think I've seen it all."

Paul and Mike got up from the floor. They both smiled. Neither of them had been serious. They were just messing around, like they used to.

"Look at you Paul!" I scolded. "You've got your new shirt all crinkled!" I grinned to show him that I was only joking, but he already knew.

He grinned back, and wrapped his arms around me, kissing me again.

Mike whistled loudly from the sideline.

Soon, it was time to go. I watched as Paul said goodbye to his brother and father. They weren't coming with us down to the dock.

They were all there when we arrived. The five boys that now made up the band recently renamed "The Beatles." John, George, Pete, Stu and Paul.

Cynthia was there too. She came over to give me a hug, when she saw me.

"Hello Jenny. It's been such a long time! We ought to spend more time together now that our boys are leaving us."

I grinned. I had gotten to know her during the last two years, and she was a wonderful person. I could easily see why John liked her so much.

Kath was standing with her face turned away from us, and her arms wrapped tightly around George. As soon as she realized that I was there, she ran towards me. Her face was shining with excitement.

"Jenny! I'm engaged!" she yelled. "I'm getting married!"

She gave me a big hug. "George asked me earlier today." She explained. "He said he didn't want to lose me. He wanted me to wait for him to come back. I'm so happy."

"It's wonderful!" I hugged her tightly again, and we started to dance a silly little dance of joy.

"Cor! Why is everything suddenly so bloody serious? Engagement, Harrison? I can't believe it."

I didn't have to wonder who that voice belonged to. It was John. He was standing next to Cynthia now, in his jeans and leather jacket, looking suspiciously at George, unable to grasp the fact that he has given a promise like that to a bird.

George was standing with his hands tucked in his jeans pockets, looking a bit shy, while Paul hurried over to congratulate him.

"Shut it Lennon!" I said. "I think it's wonderful. They are perfect for each other."

"I think so too!" Cynthia echoed.

John went over to me, and gave me a hug. "Good luck." I said. "And behave yourself! If I hear a word that tells me otherwise, I'm coming straight down to Hamburg to bring you back myself."

John grinned. "I always behave." He said, fluttering innocently with his eyelashes.

"Yeah right!" I grinned back at him, and we both started laughing.

It was time for goodbyes. I gave each of the boys a hug, and wished them good luck. Finally, four of them were on the ship, standing on the deck looking down at us.

Paul was the last one. He finished hugging Cynthia, and came over to me

He gave me a kiss, and then leant forward, singing gently into my ear:

_Close your eyes, and I'll kiss you, tomorrow I'll miss you, and remember I'll always be true. And then while I'm away I'll write home every day, and I'll send all my loving to you. _

"Come on Macca! We can't let those bloody Germans wait!" John hollered from the landing.

"Oh, give them three minutes, will you John!" Cynthia shouted at him.

"I love you too Cyn!" John shouted back, sarcastically.

Paul kissed me again. "I have to go." He said. "I'll write you all the time. I promise."

"Bye!" my voice suddenly sounded so weak. "Take care of yourself!"

I watched as Paul hurried on board, with his bag hung across his shoulder.

He stopped next to John, leaning against the gunwale, taking a final look at Liverpool for a long time.

Suddenly, Paul caught my eye. He lent forward, and broke the silence.

"I LOVE YOU JENNY DAVIES!" he cried out.

I ignored John pretending to throw up behind Paul's back, as I shouted back at him: "I LOVE YOU TOO PAUL MCCARTNEY"

Suddenly, I felt tears streaming down my face. I wasn't even sure whether I was sad because he was leaving or just happy because we had said that we loved each other. It didn't really matter.

Kath put her arm around my shoulder. She was crying too. We stood there in silence, as we watched our boys sail off to Hamburg.

It was in that exact moment, I suddenly became certain of the fact that the lads standing there, waving down at us, would accomplish great things.

THE END!

* * *

**Yep. You read correctly. That was it. This story is officially complete. I could of course continue, but I figured I wanted the ending to be a bit open. We all know that the boys sailing off to Hamburg is going to be a part of the greatest band in history, but I'll leave the rest to the imagination. **

**Thank you so much to all my loyal readers! The fact that you are actually reading it, makes it a zillion times funnier to write! YOU ROCK!**

**I know many of you wanted it to be Jenny and John, but... I just think Paul and Jenny were meant to be all along. And, hey! John and Jenny are friends. She even became friends with Cynthia! **

**I already have an idea for a new story spinning around in my head. It's also a Beatles-fic, but this time the story is set after they have become famous. So, we'll see. Stay tuned! **

**- Stine **


End file.
